Puppy Matt
by KKartter
Summary: Matt's a puppy? Say what? Puppy!Matt is the cutest little bugger in the world and he's a pain in Mello's butt!


**A/N: I have a new obsession and his name is puppy!Matt lol Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

Ever have those days where you wake up and things feel like a dream? Where you literally just have no idea what the fuck is going on but you don't even know how to react so you just kind of go with it? Yeah, that's about how I'm feeling right about now. Considering I'm currently sitting up in bed staring down at a little fluff ball that looks freakishly similar to my best friend and roommate.

I look at the thing and then turn to look out my open door looking a little down the hallway. "Matt?" I call out. The little fluff ball cocks its head and its ears perk up. "...Matt?" I repeat quieter and a lot more skeptically as I'm looking at the fluff ball. It's tail starts wagging and it climbs up towards me, only to begin licking my face. This can't be happening. I smacked it away and it fell hard on the ground with a whimper.

I peered over the edge of my bed to look at it and it was sitting there, shaking its head before it looked up at me with wide, green puppy dog eyes. I flopped on my stomach, leaning half off the bed and pet the fluff ball as it nuzzled my hand. It was actually kinda cute.

"Are you really Matt?" I asked it, still skeptical. It just wagged its tail more and licked my hand. "Alright, Matt. This is a first. What the hell have you done?" He drooped his ears and ducked his head a little and his tail stopped wagging. I really couldn't tell if he just didn't want me to know or if he just couldn't understand and his reaction was brought on by my tone of voice.

The fluff ball suddenly got up and trotted out of my room. "Hey, wait, where ya going?" I quickly hopped out of bed, following the thing down the hallway in just my boxers and a muscle shirt. I lost sight of him but when I got to the living room, Matt was sitting on the couch, wagging his tail, surrounded in bits of newspaper and currently chewing some as well. My leather boots were all over the floor in pieces and there were pee messes on the floor.

I was seething. "You little shit!" I charged at him but he yelped and hopped out of reach. I landed on the couch but I quickly pushed myself up and spun around. "Where the hell did you go?!" I saw the fluff ball run into the kitchen and I bolted in after him. He ran under and to the other side of the table and froze to stare at me. Its like he was challenging me but yet, I could see the slightest bit of fear in his eyes.

We stood there on either side of the table, silently challenging each other. I quickly dropped to my knees and scurried to crawl under the table to catch him but I wasn't fast enough and he bolted away, running back into the living room and then down the hall.

I scrambled to my feet quickly and ran down the hall after him. I just caught a glimpse of the fluffy tail ducking into my room. I ran down after him and charged inside, closing the door behind me. I was fuming by this point. First the little brat makes a complete mess of the living room and then he runs away from me like this? Unbelievable.

I wasn't entirely sure where he was but I knew he was trapped inside my room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I sang as I crept around my room, searching for the damn fluff ball. I heard a faint scratching noise come from under my bed, probably his nails on the hardwood floor. A sadistic grin formed across my face. I crept up to the bed and quickly dropped to look underneath. Sure enough, there he was.

"Gotcha!" Before I could grab him, he ran out, towards the door. Good thing I already closed it. I quickly stood up and ran over to where he was, now trapped between me and the door. The fluff ball just looked up at me with wide, sad puppy dog eyes but this was no time for mercy. "Oh no. Did you even _see_ what you did to our living room, you little shit? You are going outside until you learn to behave!" I picked him up, put him under one arm and carried him out of my room and outside.

I put him down on the grass of the front lawn and he instantly began smelling around, looking all cheery. He wandered over and went pee on a bush. "Damn. How much does one tiny dog need to pee, anyway?" He continued trotting along the yard, smelling around everything when there was a weird sound that came from the street. Both Matt and I turned our heads to look. There was a damn cat in the street. Oh shit.

Matt was suddenly running towards the little thing at top speed, barking as he went along. The cat screeched and ran off down the street, Matt chasing behind. "Matt!" I took off running after them, in boxers, a muscle shirt, and no shoes. Fucking perfect.

They ended up getting way ahead of me but I was keeping up enough that they were still in sight. The cat suddenly made a sharp right turn and of course Matt followed. They disappeared behind some trees and if I remembered correctly, it was a park.

I had just run up to the trees where they turned when I heard a yelp and a splash. As I turned, entering the park, I could see the cat running off and disappearing on the other side of the park and the little fluff ball was in the park pond trying to swim to safety, and getting bombarded by fish. I let out a small laugh before running up to help him out of the pond.

Once he was safely out of the water, he shook his fur out, spraying me with water. I closed my eyes to keep the water from going in them and when the puppy stopped shaking, I opened my eyes to glare at him, only to find him inches away from my face, up on his hind legs, leaning on my chest, attempting to lick me. I sighed and gave him a pet as he licked my cheek.

"Are you done running off now? Do you wanna go home?" I asked and he pulled away to stare at me with his head cocked and his ears perked. "You're lucky you're cute, you brat." I stood up and began walking back towards the entrance of the park. "C'mon Matty." I called and he got up and followed me.

It was a fairly short walk back to the house. I was hot and sweaty from running, a little wet from Matt spraying me with pond water, and my feet were sore and all black and dirty. Once we made it back, I opened the door and Matt ran inside.

"Hey! Hold on, come back here." I said gently but sternly, trying not to scare him off this time. He slowly turned around and came back to approach me with his tail between his legs. "Matt. You made a mess of the living room. You know that was wrong, don't you?" He lowered his head and I could tell he was feeling guilty. "I'm going to let you off with a warning this time but promise you won't do something like that again, alright?" He looked back up at me and visibly relaxed. I could understand why he was nervous, if he was still human, I would've clocked him by now but animal abuse is just wrong. "Go on. Just no more messes!" He turned and trotted off back into the living room.

With a sigh, I walked to the bathroom to get a mop. Half an hour later, the living room was good as new. Matt had been rolling around on the couch, scratching and playing with his tail and stuff. I should probably get him some toys. After I put the mop away, I flopped down onto the couch next to Matt. He instantly climbed up on me and began plastering my face with kisses.

I heard a low growl and realized it was Matt's stomach. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He wagged his tail and looked up at me. "I suppose I really should go get you some supplies and stuff, shouldn't I?" I petted him a little more before getting up and going to my room to get dressed.

When I came back out, he was sitting in front of the door, wagging his tail. "I don't even have a leash. Can I trust you not to run off again?" He just tilted his head in that really cute puppy way and kept his tail wagging. I sighed. "This is probably going to end so badly but c'mon."

We left the house and Matt instantly went over to the grass of the lawn and began smelling around again. What was he even smelling? I doubt the yard smelled overly good. He kept smelling and ignoring my calls to go when he finally arched his back and began taking a shit. Fucking great.

He finally came along when he finished and I figured I could just clean it up when I got back. We walked along and Matt stopped to smell _every damn pole, post and plant; everything_ along the way. But, other than that, he was being pretty good and stayed right with me.

We _eventually_ arrived at the pet store, what with Matt making it take twice as long to get there. I picked him up to carry him since I was a little worried about him peeing on stuff or if there was other animals inside. We walked around a bit. I got him a leash, a bag of dogfood, a bag of treats, and a few toys and we were checking out and on our way back home.

I put the leash on him so the walk back was much quicker since I didn't have to wait for him to smell everything. Once we got back, I set out a bowl of food and water, made myself lunch and we both sat down and ate.

After I finished eating, I cleaned up the kitchen and Matt ran off into the living room to play with his toys. Once I was finished, I joined him and laid down on the couch. He was on top of me, giving me kisses in a matter of moments. "Matt! Would you stop?" I laughed.

He jumped down and ran over to grab his toy ball and brought it back over to me. With a sigh, I reached to take it from him. He growled and jumped back a bit so I couldn't grab it. "Oh, you wanna play, do you? I'm _not_ chasing you around this damn house again. If you want to play, drop the ball and play fetch." He dropped the ball and I smirked.

I grabbed it and threw it and thus commenced the game of fetch. It was actually kind of fun having a little puppy around. I mean, sure, he was a little shit disturber but he was cute and it was kinda fun to play with him.

We played for a good few hours. Fetch, tug-o-war, wrestled, usual puppy games. It was fun. Eventually, he walked over to the door and began whining so I figured he needed to go out. I opened the door and he ran out, right onto the lawn over to his bush and peed. "Good boy, Matty." I praised with a laugh. The whole situation was still really weird.

When I called for him to come inside, he just stood at the end of the walkway, staring off into the road. "Haven't you gone for enough walks today?" I laughed. "Fine, fine. Let's go." Matt took off in the direction of the park again. "Hey! Wait for me!" I ran after him, trying to keep up. I think he was just in a rush this time because he kept slowing and looking behind him like he wanted to make sure I was still keeping up.

He turned and I lost sight of him behind the trees of the park. When I finally caught up, he was leaning over the edge of the pond, staring at the fish. With a smile on my face, I approached the little fluff ball and sat next to him to watch the fish. He wagged his tail and looked over at me when he noticed I was next to him and I smiled as I pet him.

He continued watching the fish so I got up and went to lay in the grass and look up to watch the dimming sky. It was a nice evening out. It was pretty relaxing. I think I dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was being licked by Matt and I was covered in a mixture of saliva and mud. Mud. Matt was _covered_ in mud. I was happy to know he didn't run off but I guess he had played in the garden.

I sighed and stood up. Well, Matt's getting a bath when we get home. "C'mon Matty, let's go home."

When we got back, before we even entered the house, I picked him up and carried him outstretched to the bathroom. "Bathtime, Matt." He instantly began squirming and whining but we were soon in the bathroom and I closed the door, locking him in.

I began running the water and washed my own face, removed my shirt and tied my hair back as Matt cowered in the corner of the bathroom. "Oh Matt, calm down. It's not the end of the world. And you shouldn't have gone and played in the mud if you didn't want to have to get cleaned up after."

I turned the water off once it was full enough and picked Matt up, ignoring the puppy dog eyes I was receiving. I placed him in the water and gently used a cup to wash all the mud off of him. I drained the muddy water and used the shower head to spray off any excess before shampooing him and spraying that off.

He was finally all nice and clean. I wrapped him in a towel and hoisted him out of the tub to dry him off. He shook out his fur, spraying me with water for the second time that day. I continued to rub him dry before deciding to bring out the big guns. I got out my hair dryer.

Matt instantly tried to run to the door to escape but I just turned it on and pointed it at him. He shook his head as the air hit him and I sat down and pulled him into my lap to dry him with the towel as I blow dried him. "You are not getting water all over the house, Matt. Now just sit still and cooperate!"

I eventually got him dry and then we went out to the kitchen to get some supper. We ate and then sat in the living room watching tv. Apparently, Matt is quite the lapdog and likes to cuddle. I laughed quietly to myself as I pet him. It was a sweet sight. I was really beginning to get attached to the little fluff ball.

"C'mon Matty. Its time for bed." He hopped off my lap and followed me to the bathroom and sat on the floor, staring up at me as I got ready. I eyed him every once in awhile and he would just wag his tail, causing me to shake my head with a smile.

I carried him to his room, or the room he had been using as a human, and went off to climb into my own bed. A few moments after I had been laying there, I heard a whimper and felt Matt jump up onto my bed. He crawled up to the more empty side of my bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before curling up and snuggling into my chest. I just smiled and placed my arm around him, holding him close as I, too, fell asleep.


End file.
